The sports of soccer and handball are particularly popular ones which enjoys worldwide interest. The sport of soccer incorporates certain rules and regulations which can result in injury. In particular, the use of the head as a means for interacting with a soccer ball which is in play is capable of producing both head and neck injuries. In particular, is known that circumstances have arisen in which playing soccer has resulted in concussive injuries. While the game of soccer does permit the use of other body parts for purposes of impelling the ball, the use of the head as a means for striking the ball has resulted in the pleas and admonitions of many to prevent “heading” the ball by players under the age of 10 years. Accordingly, it is seen that many of those engaged in the playing and administration of this sport have themselves recognized that certain dangers exist.
The game of handball is likewise fraught with the possibility of injury. It is a hard and fast game. In particular, the goalie is subject to being impacted by the ball. Thus it would desirable to have handballs, which like soccer balls, are softer and less likely to cause pain or injury upon impact.
It is therefore seen that it would be desirable and advantageous to have soccer balls and handballs which are capable of greater flexure during play and which would produce a lesser impact during play. However, those engaged in these sports would not want to deviate significantly from the “feel” provided by current soccer or handball designs. In particular, those these sports, either as amateurs or as professionals, have a certain expectation as to the weight, heft, feel, texture and even angular momentum associated with currently available commercially supplied balls. The Federation Internationale de Football Association (FIFA) has in fact established standards for soccer ball manufacture and construction. The rules of handball are governed by the International Handball Federation.
It is important to stress the fact that the manufacture of soccer balls, handballs and similar sporting objects employ the stitching together of variously shaped panels. This stitching may be done by hand or by machine; in either case the same difficulties arise. By selecting the shape of the individual panels and their placement with respect to one another, virtually any desirably shaped sports object can be manufactured. With specific reference to the manufacturer of soccer balls and handballs, it is to be noted that the individual panels that are employed are hexagonal and pentagonal in shape. These shapes are sewn together in the familiar black and white truncated icosahedron pattern. In this manufacturing method, the edges of the panels are folded down at substantially right angles to the panels themselves. These folded down portions are then abutted and stitched together. It is important for properly understanding the advantages of the present inventions that one appreciates that this manufacturing process results in the formation of a network of hard structures across the entire surface of the soccer ball along its seams. These hard structures are formed from the stitched together and folded down edges of the panels. As a consequence, soccer players constantly impact hard portions of a soccer ball during ordinary play. This is particularly relevant when the contact with the hard portions of the soccer ball or handball occurs when the ball is struck by the players head.
While the present inventions are described in reference to standard soccer balls and handballs, it is noted that the practice thereof is not so limited. The present invention is also usable in the construction and utilization of training footballs, match footballs, professional match footballs, beach footballs, street footballs, indoor footballs, turf balls, futsal footballs, and mini/skills footballs.
Accordingly, there is a need in these sports to provide a safer, commercially acceptable ball whose production costs and methods are not prohibitive and which would provide the same level of feel and comfort that is currently available. From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.